Ramen Rules
by Virga
Summary: No one understood, but Kagome. Night and day, night and day, and no one knew. Well, it looks like now he'll just have to reveal to everyone what they were doing to him. Poor Inuyasha...


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi

... Imagine the things she does to him! (evil grin)

**Ramen Rules**

…_He couldn't get enough of the stuff, all those delicious bowls of—_

He left that story, the mouse rolling smoothly over the mouse pad. _Click_. _Click_. He selected a different link.

"_RAAAAAAMEEEEEEEN—!!"_

He left that story.

… "_I don't see how you can eat that stuff all day, every day, and not get sick of it all."_

Finally! Someone with the same mindset as— oh no, wait, it was _her_ speaking, not him. And, lo and behold, she was talking to him. Would it never end?

It is now safe to turn off your computer

It was dark, very dark. The soft light of the outside world filtered through glass doors. If one cared to look outside, they would see countless pinpricks of light, uniform in the grid like shapes they created. Hauntingly near and far. Through glass doors, a city lay.

His eyes seemed blue, reflecting what light there was. He could hear the consistent, dull murmur of machinery, the ticking of the clock as time moved in a slow, clunky gait. His feet were cold. Down in the streets below, a person was yelling incoherent obscenities into the night sky, but he wasn't listening.

He stood, walked down a dim, narrow hall, towards harsher light. In the small kitchen, the light was on. The low, square _kotatsu_ table had a vase at its centre, but no flowers. In a corner a wide armchair rested. The room seemed smaller because of it.

Bowed over the table, glass in hand, sat—

"Kagome." She started and looked up. Then she relaxed and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that."

"What are you talking about? It's light in here." His voice sounded unusually loud.

"But it's silent, and dark everywhere else." She looked at the cup in her hand, which was half full, and began drinking it, tipping her head back.

"Milk?" Inuyasha commented.

She drained the cup. It took her only two steps to reach the sink. "Yeah?"

"At this time?"

"Hey, it's only," she glanced at a clock on the wall, "three in the morning." She dried the cup and placed it in a cupboard. Her sleeves swung with her movements. For some reason she insisted on wearing his _haori_ around the apartment. Underneath, all she was wearing was a shirt and a pair of shorts. On a cold night too! But this room was a little warmer than the others. Possibly because of the _kotatsu_, and the crowded nature of the room.

Inuyasha's eyes were trained on Kagome as she settled comfortably into the armchair, curling up. She met his gaze. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." He was still standing, and as he stood he felt his stomach twist, and the need that threatened to overpower his mind made him grimace. Kagome saw it and held her arms out to him.

"Come here."

He silently complied, crawling next to her, burying his face in her neck. It was a dull ache now. "Damn cravings," he muttered, and he felt her arms around him, felt the folds of his own _haori_ encase them in warmth. He slid his arms around her waist, tried to get as close to her as possible. Her hair brushed against his ear and it flicked, trying to remove the disturbance. Inuyasha felt one of her hands gently stroke his ear, so that it would fold back. He made a content sound in his throat.

"Try to get some rest," she said in a low voice. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

He felt so… normal, with Kagome. Comfortable. Together. It was so that his usually restless demeanor faded away, and he was just being. He could feel the rise and fall of her breast, her steady breathing, her familiar smell. All these being things of no importance, carrying no unique quality, with the exception that it was Kagome. This woman who, as a young, fiery, reliable girl, stood proudly at his side through innumerable challenges. Her stubborn, unwavering confidence in him made her a treasured companion unequalled by the few others he had had.

And even now, she was here for him. And he was glad, because now he didn't have to hide anything anymore, and what he had assumed to be a brief respite of peace had become a strange happiness of acceptance.

"… Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"It's starting to hurt."

"Just a little longer," she murmured, shifting herself slightly. But the numbing feeling tat left him feeling weak was creeping over, and with it panic. The twisting in his stomach was growing.

"Kagome," he whispered. His eyes glazed over for a second and for a moment he couldn't see. He felt her body move from beneath him and when he could see again, she was standing over him. The _haori_ covered him like a blanket.

"It's all right," she was saying, "don't worry, it'll be all right." And the light assaulted his eyes again. Why couldn't the world shut up for a change? Everything was so loud.

Then he smelt something that made him curse in relief. The pain eased somewhat, but it was still there, that need.

Kagome was in front of him, and he sat up. He eyed what she was holding balefully. "That's it?"

She squeezed in next to him. "Is there a problem?"

"It's half a soup bowl. That's less than last time."

"That's the point, idiot. Now eat it. _Slowly_."

Hot and salty would probably describe it best.

Soon after, a soup bowl and a pair of chopsticks lay in the sink. The weakness was leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha were together again, embracing each other.

Inuyasha kissed her. "Wish you were my addiction."

"Aren't I?"

She moaned as he caressed her. The _haori_ was on the floor, endless red folds of material. "You know what I mean."

He buried his face in her neck, holding her soft body to his. "Yeah," she said softly. "I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. One finished story. It's a record, I've never written anything so fast before. The rhythm's not prefect but oh well. All reviews welcome. (evil grin)


End file.
